World Heroes Ultimate
by Fawn Olia
Summary: Some 10 years later since World Heroes Perfect, World Heroes Ultimate leaves off where things in Perfect ended. Ultimate is the resurrection of World Heroes in the new decade. ADK is gone, but not the World Heroes!
1. Chapter 1

It was another happy day in World Heroe's land and Hanzo was jerking off under a tree. He was thinking about Ryoko riding him on his wheel chair at ADK retirement center in rural Pennsylvania. "Oh Ryoko! I love your ass… I mean you so much. Your so young yet you love old people and you decided to have my kids before I die a week later of Alzheimer's, OHHH RYOKO pretend your ass are eggs and my dick a skillet frying them YES YES!"

At the sight of Hanzo furiously now masturbating to his climax, Fuuma was spying on him in the tree. Then Fuuma, with his waving fan, jumped out of the tree and spun around doing this old-style kabuki dance and with his right foot slammed violently on Hanzo's testicles. Hanzo spurted out blood shooting two feet in length.

"Still like thinking about Muscle Power's holland-tunnel sized asshole, Hanzo?" as he winked.

"What the fuck Fuuma? I don't want innocent bystanders walking in my blood and getting aids. I don't want to meet bubba again!"

"Whats wrong Hanzo? I thought you were the stud around hear!"

"Yeah, well, there are only two sluts around hear, Ryoko and Janne. Janne is french and I don't even know what the fuck she is saying most of the time so fuck her. Ryoko is just turning 17 and I hear that in Canada it's socially right to go out with a girl that age, so there, she's legal. She likes older men too, so I have a really tight chance with her. Plus, I've been with older men so I know what she's talking about."

Fuuma interrupts, "Yeah like the one time you got drunk that one night and thought Rasputin was a girl and I betted you $100 to have buttsex with her, I mean him."

"Shut up! At least I was drunk, and I got paid $50 extra for licking his asshole. A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"Well good luck before Chris Hansen finds you in your 'FREE CANDY' truck, bitch."

"Why you!" as Hanzo then started to fight with Fuuma.

As Hanzo and Fuuma were fighting like girls, slapping each other in the face and pummeling and biting on the ground, Jack the Ripper and Erick were sharing a blunt. Jack was celebrating Bob Marley's birthday and had some rasta beanie on.

"Aww man dee Hanzo is deer givin da truth to hee herb and species mon."

Julius though, "Yeah, the world would be a much better place if everyone smoked weed."

"I heard ya brother, Ja gave us a wonderful life."

...A little silence occurred right after. Jack said "Julez, do you like me?"

Julius said, "Yeah brah, totally forever, were soul brothers."

"You know Ja loves us and wants us to love each other?"

"Yeah."

"Well I love you Jule-boy. I love you so much, I don'ts know how to show it mon. Because you gotta love me first."

"Love? Love you first?"

"Yeah mon, it's easy!"

"How do I spread the love?"

Jack took a long smoke from the blunt and said, "Well, I want you to suck my dick and swallow my cum too. The cum is dee universe and all of Ja's children, it's natural mon!"

"Really? I didn't know that. From what I hear people call you gay for it, but not under Ja's eyes, because I love you!"

"Yes, yes, love me forever Jule-boy, love me."

As Jack pulled down his pants, his nerves kicked in. He felt some stress, boiling into anxiety. The radio was on low. Jack turned it up all the way as Julius went closer to his dick. He could not hear anything but the song.

Whitney Houston - And I Will Always Love You.

It played during that whole sunset, as Hanzo and Fuuma were still fighting.

It was never going to end.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late in the morning, 5:30 AM something, Thursday. In the desolated arena of ADK Horse Park (where Stakes Winner took place), only the gloomy dark blue glow covers the silence. No one bets hear in World Heroes land, no one comes hear.

Except someone.

In the creepy horse stalls, a shrill noise can be heard down the third row. Abandon, no one would ever come hear. Only Johnny Maximum fucking Rasputin like a horse. Only those two would be hear.

"So I heard you hate war you little bitch. Well my life is a living war, my life on the battlefield and only the pathetic get fucked in the ass! You like you fucking whore? You like that!?"

Rasputin, a little ditzy, wearing a bra and his face painted with red lipstick, "OH FUCK ME, you like that, GIVE IT TO ME HONEY, your my fucking honey with that black cock of yours. Yes oh, yes, fuck me, fuck me honey."

Johnny was jamming his unreal, black silk cock up his asshole. It was almost like a women's, not really, but when in, like one. Johnny had his hands on his shoulders and looked forward out of the stall. He could possibly crush and maybe kill Rasputin. He would not though, he wanted something to fuck for tonight.

"Let me hear you cry bitch, cry for me, you loser. That's what you are, a fucking loser, a fucking whore!"

"Ohhh yes, oh yes, my god, please, please, please STOPPP, ohhh no! Fuck me, fuck me!" with a little whimpering.

Johnny was getting more unconscious. He was about to cum. Johnny quickly took his horse cock out of Rasputin's asshole. As his cock wiggled around, he went to the corner. Cheesecake. Johhny screamed, like his was forcing it out. It spray everywhere. Rasputin didn't move. He was still moaning noises.

Johnny passed the Cheesecake over.

"You like cheesecake bitch? You want some fucking cheesecake! Fucking whore!" as he slapped Rasputin left to right. "Eat that shit you bitch! EAT IT! You FUCKING LOSER!"

"Oh my god, yes, anything, fuck, anything."

Rasputin looking like he was going to vomit, ate the cake slowly. Chewed slowly. Sperm slid down his mouth. He spitted out some, but still ate the cake slowly.

Rasputin was starting to cry.

"Fucking cry for me bitch, you fucking LOSER!" Johnny yelled.

"I love you baby, I love you." as Rasputin whimpered.

"I want to be with you, _sob,_ I want you."

Cake and Sperm oozing out of his mouth.

"I will do anything."

Johnny rub his dick on his face like a paintbrush.

Johnny teeth were wide open.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR, YOU WHORE!"

Johnny punched Rasputin in the face.

Rasputin was starting to cry out loud.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Johnny ran out of the stall and eventually to the horse track field abandoning Rasputin. He was mumbling to himself. "Fuck, you fucker, fuck, fuck." Now snorting like a bull, Johnny was running up the audience bleachers.

"You never loved me you piece of shit! Never! I did everything for you! I'm going to win the game and you'll see who wins!"

Johnny ran faster.

He reached to the top of the bleachers.

He charged down the fences.

He fell.

It was 6:30 am, the sun was coming up.

Johnny was dead.


End file.
